Un patio andaluz
by Kirtasha
Summary: Al Sol de las tardes eternas de una Andalucía que nunca duerme se van descubriendo los sentimientos más agridulces... Las noches de aire caliente y brisa fresca los descubren por completo... Las mañanas blancas y luminosas los vuelven a esconder... SpUk. One-shot.
Hola de nuevo. Esta historia la escribí durante los tiempos muertos en el instituto, de nuevo se trata de un one-shot porque con los estudios sería un suicidio empezar o continuar una serie larga, de hecho es una de las razones por la cual tengo Sácame de la crisis abandonado, pero bueno, estamos aquí por otra cosa. La verdad es que la idea de este fic nació inicialmente de un prompt que vi en tumblr y de ahí se desarrolló lo demás, la base es que una persona de la pareja tuviera que cuidar las heridas de la otra y al final acabó en esto. Me gusta pensar en que la relación entre estos dos fue así durante bastante tiempo, quiero decir, años sin verse o hablarse y que en el momento en que se vieran se desatara todo, o algo así. No sé, espero que os guste. ¡Besos!

* * *

 **Un patio andaluz**

Una mañana fresca de verano. Blanca, luminosa. El agua se derrama sobre el mármol. El aire huele a naranjas, pero en la garganta siente un sabor dulce, como a melocotón. Largos días y largas noches; parece que el invierno no va a llegar. Se quedará eternamente entre los árboles de aquel patio andaluz, paseando por entre los geranios y las rosas.

Mientras siente el frío de la piedra en sus manos, alza la cara para salir de la sombra, pero no lo consigue. Se levanta y camina hacia el banco soleado, rodeando la fuente. Se sienta. Expulsa el aire por la boca y estira el cuello, dejando que el Sol le golpee en la cara.

Qué sentimiento tan extraño pero familiar se instala en su corazón. Por una parte quiere que el día acabe, por otra no quiere que la noche llegue. Las noches de verano le llenan de una nostalgia insoportable, agridulce. Los recuerdos golpean su cabeza como campanas de una catedral. Luego desaparecen, dejándole con un sentimiento de abandono.

Por aquel patio andaluz los siglos no han pasado. ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Granada, Córdoba, Sevilla? Ya no sabía distinguir los azulejos árabes de la Giralda, la sinagoga de la Alhambra. Qué sensación más reconfortante… en ese momento pensaba en que quería ser una hoja de aquel rosal para que el rocío le refrescara.

Los pájaros revoloteaban en torno a las ramas de los árboles, piando sin parar. El patio estaba partido entre luz y sombra. Se le antojó algo dulce, algo de hojaldre con azúcar por encima. ¿Dónde habría dejado su guitarra? Su _Llorona_ , solía llamarla. Aunque en ese instante no quería que llorase, quería que imitara al sonido agudo y ligero del piar de los pájaros.

Qué pereza levantarse a por ella, prefería que alguien la tocase para él. La única persona que estaba allí se encontraba durmiendo en la cama, y los pocos acordes que conocía no servían para satisfacer su capricho ahora. Se levantó y pasó por debajo de los arcos decorados en intrínsecos diseños, rozando las finas columnas.

Se adentró en la casa y cruzó los pasillos, ignorando que la luz iba disminuyendo. Finalmente llegó a una habitación engullida por la oscuridad. Con el Sol que hacía aquel día, se hacía raro que un solo rincón pudiera haber escapado de sus rayos. Entró en silencio, despacio y con cuidado. Había alguien dormitando entre las sábanas. La tela era tan fina que se distinguía claramente un cuerpo masculino.

Se dejó llevar por un momento y extendió la mano hasta acariciar sus cabellos. Las hebras rubias se escapaban por sus dedos como finos hilos de oro. Una debilidad terrible se apoderó de él y apartó la mano como si se hubiera quemado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aquel gesto que había tenido con él no cambiaba nada entre los dos. No eran amigos, ni siquiera se caían bien.

—Pero…

El rostro de Inglaterra, con gesto pacífico y calmado, el aire que entraba y salía de su cuerpo con lentitud le reconfortaba. Estaba feliz de que se encontrara bien, y eso que nunca pensó el poder llegar a sentir algo así…

—Gracias…

Susurró esperando no despertarle. Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquello, pero Inglaterra había insistido en quedarse allí hasta que sus heridas sanasen. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por debajo de la camisa, recorriendo las gasas y los vendajes, las cicatrices y los moretones. Por poco más y se acaba matando. Si no hubiera sido por él…

De nuevo delineó las líneas de su cara con la mirada. Podría decirse que ahora le debía la vida.

 ** _Días antes…_**

Estaba huyendo. Corría y jadeaba como un perro apaleado, sujetándose el hombro, ignorando la astilla clavada en su pierna, el corte en el abdomen, el golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Agh! —aulló al aire notando la herida del hombro palpitar bajo su mano. Aquella maldita bala… ¿habría llegado al hueso?

Sentía la presencia del fuego tan cercana que le extrañaba no haberse quemado ya. Pero no había fuego a su alrededor, de hecho, se dio cuenta de que de lo que estaba huyendo era de la oscuridad.

—¿Eh?

De lo que parecía ser el suelo comenzaron a surgir cadáveres familiares por sus uniformes y el color de la piel. Reconocía todas y cada una de las caras. Dejó atrás a Juan, su segundo de abordo con el que había tomado unas jarras de vino días atrás; Fernando, el chaval de quince años que acababa de enrolarse y al que ya había cogido cariño; el viejo y leal Luis, que ahora se hundía en un mar negro.

—¡Aaaahhh‼

Comenzó a gritar de rabia y dolor, tanto por su cuerpo como por las vidas de aquellas personas a las que el mundo no recordaría. Siguió corriendo aún más deprisa, sin importarle ya sus heridas sangrantes. Sólo quería salir de allí de una vez, encontrar la salida.

Creyó vislumbrar un horizonte azul a lo largo de aquella pesadilla y se paró en seco al encontrarse sus pies con un acantilado sobrecogedor. Allí abajo el mar le esperaba, removiendo las furiosas olas entre las rocas picudas y afiladas. Encomendándose en las manos de un ser superior, saltó hacia el azul.

Al caer al agua, sintió aquel calor asfixiante desparecer. Abrió los ojos pero no vio el fondo marino, sólo percibió imágenes borrosas de lo que creyó que era la cara de una persona.

— _Damn it._

Aquel idioma… un paño húmedo se introdujo en su boca y bebió de él como si fuera agua. Cuando sintió aquel sabor extraño expandiéndose por su lengua, comprendió que se trataba de otra cosa. Los párpados se le cayeron sin que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo, y su cuerpo se fue relajando.

* * *

—Ah... —se quejó al sentir que alguien le tocaba las heridas del pecho.

Aquellas manos estaban demasiado frías, pero recorrían su piel con cuidado y delicadeza.

—¡Ah! —exclamó cuando un líquido que escocía como mil demonios se vertió sobre su carne.

Las manos pararon en seco y Antonio abrió los ojos, incorporándose. Arthur se encontraba con una rodilla apoyada en el colchón, inclinado sobre su cuerpo, con las manos sobre su torso, y tan cerca que a Antonio casi le dio un infarto de la sorpresa.

Se notó respirar con agitación, en ese momento lo único que veía era el verde de los ojos de Arthur. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué Inglaterra estaba allí? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo?

—Inglaterra… —murmuró más relajado pero con el cuerpo aún en tensión.

El susodicho fue retirándose con lentitud y sentándose otra vez en la silla.

—Por fin despiertas —su rostro impasible le impidió adivinar qué intenciones tenía.

Echó un vistazo rápido y se sorprendió al reconocer la habitación.

—Esto es…

—Tu palacete. Estamos en Andalucía.

—¿Y por qué-

—La batalla.

La pieza del rompecabezas encajó en su sitio y Antonio recordó.

—Así que no era una pesadilla… —murmuró con una sonrisa amarga.

—Me temo que no… —dijo cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos. Todos aquellos hombres habían muerto en vano, ni siquiera había podido llevarlos a la victoria sobre Inglaterra. A veces pensaba que ya no tenía cuerpo para seguir envuelto en guerras…

—Agh… —se llevó las manos al estómago donde se abrían varias heridas.

—Déjame.

—Pero-

—Déjame a mí —insistió.

Antonio apartó las manos y dejó que el rubio se colocara en la misma posición en la que estaba minutos antes. Arthur puso una mano sobre su pecho y le empujó suavemente hasta que su espalda tocó el cabecero. Luego deslizó las manos hacía su estómago donde recogió el medicamento y el instrumento con los que le estaba desinfectando.

Antonio ahogó un quejido de dolor al sentir aquel líquido. No esperaba que doliera tanto. Apretó la sábana entre sus dedos y Arthur sonrió al darse cuenta. La sonrisa de Arthur no enseñaba las filas de dientes ni era muy notoria. Tampoco era divertida o maliciosa, había sido un pequeño gesto de ternura, como el que se tiene al observar la inocencia de un niño.

—Puedes quejarte si te duele.

—Preferiría no tener que hacerlo… —sonrió sincero.

—Pues aún te quedan muchas heridas… pero todas son superficiales. Las más graves las he curado cuando dormías, aunque casi lo estropeas despertándote…

—Lo que me has dado antes no ha sido agua, ¿verdad?

Arthur negó con la cabeza sin dejar de prestar atención a su tarea.

—Aceite dulce de vitriolo.

Antonio asintió y dejó que el rubio siguiera con lo suyo. Paseó la mirada sobre su propio cuerpo y reconoció los desperfectos: unos vendajes relativamente grandes enrollados alrededor de su gemelo derecho; varias laceraciones en el estómago, provocadas por un arma corta, seguramente; otro vendaje que recorría su pecho y parte de su abdomen, ahí habían dejado la marca de la espada.

También estaba el trapo atado a su hombro derecho, allí había sido la herida de bala. Encontró el pequeño proyectil en un platito junto a unas pocas gasas ensangrentadas. Por último, la herida de la cabeza, que había acabado en unos cuantos puntos de sutura. Y todo lo había hecho Inglaterra.

Observó la mirada concentrada, los mechones sueltos que caían por la inclinación, las manos cautelosas y metódicas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confuso.

—¿Eh? —alzó la mirada, extrañado.

—¿Por qué… estás haciendo esto?

Arthur bajó la mirada, pero no detuvo sus manos. Antonio esperó la respuesta, imaginaba que se trataría de algo que le proporcionaría algún beneficio al rubio, aunque en el fondo esperaba que se tratara de otra cosa.

—Yo… —le oyó murmurar, pero no siguió.

—Dímelo —le pidió con amabilidad y en un arrebato de confianza cogió una de sus manos, haciendo que elevara el rostro.

Arthur mostró por primera vez desde que habían empezado a hablar un atisbo de inseguridad en la mirada. Miró a los ojos de Antonio, con un ligero sonrojo que sólo era visible debido a la palidez de su piel.

—Porque tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

Antonio creyó que su corazón había dejado de latir por un segundo. Que Inglaterra le dijera aquello mirándole a los ojos… los blancos dedos apretaron su mano ligeramente y la retiró por impulso. Que le tratara de forma tan dulce y sincera era extraño y agradable a la vez. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio de personalidad? ¿Estaría mintiendo, acaso? No. Quería creer que conocía lo suficiente a Inglaterra como para saber cuando mentía y cuando decía la verdad.

—O, al menos, me gusta creer que sería así… —susurró con una sonrisa triste y se puso a curar heridas de nuevo.

Antonio ignoró el dolor que renacía en su abdomen se quedó observándole, pues no esperaba que dijera eso. La última vez que vio a Inglaterra antes de perder el conocimiento estaba luchando; camisa ensangrentada y mirada perdida, destazando de forma casi mecánica. ¡Se vería él tan sanguinario cuando peleaba? Y, sin embargo, ahora Arthur se veía vulnerable, transparente. Pequeño. Aquel lado sensible de él que tanto se esforzaba en ocultar cuando estaba en su presencia afloraba inesperadamente.

—Pues claro que hubiera hecho lo mismo —contestó esperando alguna reacción por parte del otro, pero siguió concentrado en su labor.

Realmente no mentía. Si alguna vez se daba la situación, podría dudarlo, podría sopesar los pros y los contras, contar cada putada por cada buen gesto, pero lo salvaría.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó curioso.

—Cerca del lugar de la batalla. Había una playa con rocas en la orilla y estabas allí, inmóvil como un muñeco y empapado hasta las trancas. Me acerqué esperando que… no estuvieras muerto. No respirabas e intenté devolverte el aliento.

—¿Me besaste? ¡Ay!

Inglaterra se había sorprendido por la repentina pregunta y la aguja se le había escapado d sus manos para terminar en su carne.

—¡Pero ten cuidado! ¿Así tratas a un herido?

—¡Ha sido tu culpa! ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer tales preguntas? —le señaló con un dedo acusador mientras sus mejillas ardían por el rojo.

—¿Entonces me besaste? —volvió a preguntar divertido.

—N-no fue un beso… trataba de devolverte a la vida…

—Sí, claro. Menuda excusa —siguió pinchándole.

—Si tienes tantas fuerzas como para hacer bromas, creo que podrás curarte las heridas tú solo.

Fue a levantarse incómodo con el tema pero Antonio le agarró del brazo, aún riéndose.

—¡Qué no, qué no, hombre! ¡Qué estaba de chanza! Como te vayas se me van a abrir los puntos…

Inglaterra se volvió a sentar a regañadientes con su típica expresión malhumorada.

—Continúa, por favor —le invitó mostrando una expresión que prometía no hacer más chistes.

El rubio suspiró y terminó de cerrar una de las cicatrices.

—Cuando por fin empezabas a respirar, caíste inconsciente, seguramente por el dolor. Le dije a los demás que partieran sin mí y te traje aquí con la ayuda de algunos de tus soldados.

—¿No se extrañaron?

—Les solté un rollo religioso de esos que tanto os gustan a los españoles y, por si no colaba, los amenacé con maldecirlos con la lepra.

—Y te creyeron —dijo España no muy convencido de la veracidad de aquella historia.

—Puedo ser muy persuasivo…

—¿Ah, sí? —Antonio sonrió con picardía y compartió una mirada divertida con el rubio.

—Sí —contestó él cortando con sus dientes el hilo de la aguja. Su boca estaba a milímetros de rozar la piel morena.

Se levantó y se puso a guardar todos los utensilios y materiales que había estado utilizando. Antonio le observó con calma. Su cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto. Ignoraba que Arthur se moviese tan bien por el campo de la medicina.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo.

—Lo sé —respondió él lavándose las manos en un cuenco cuya agua se tornó roja.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó incorporándose y agarrándose las rodillas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió alzando una ceja y alcanzando una toalla distraídamente.

—¿No te vas a aprovechar de mi situación?

—¿No crees que si quisiera matarte te habría dejado en la playa en primer lugar?

 _Touché._ El español sonrió de medio lado. Hasta él mismo admitía que no pensaba demasiado las cosas.

—Me besas, me curas las heridas, no quieres matarme… ¿es hoy el día de las sorpresas? —rio molestando al rubio.

—Cállate o tendré que darte unos cuantos puntos en la boca…

—Y aquí viene el pirata… —volvió a reírse.

Arthur intentó ocultar una sonrisa inútilmente.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —dijo cambiando de tema.

—Por Dios, sí.

—Iré a hablar con las cocineras…

Arthur salió de la habitación dejándole solo y a los pocos minutos sucumbió de nuevo ante el cansancio.

* * *

—Antonio, despierta.

Sintió que le zarandeaban suavemente de los brazos y abrió los ojos encontrándose otra vez con la imagen de Inglaterra. Pronto el olfato le avisó de algo más importante y distinguió en la mesa un plato humeante de estofado.

—¿Puedes comer tú solo? —preguntó alcanzándole el plato.

—Claro, claro —asintió pero se tuvo que sujetar el hombro al levantar el brazo derecho.—Mph… —contuvo como pudo la queja.

—Trae, anda.

Antonio se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la cama sin creérselo todavía. Se estaba empezando a sentir mal por dejar que Inglaterra lo cuidara de aquella forma. Arthur había cogido una cucharada y soplaba con cuidado. Cuando el humo se hubo marchado llevó la cuchara a la boca de Antonio sin decir nada. Este evitaba mirarle mientras Arthur, ajeno a su comportamiento, continuaba alimentándolo. Es que la situación se le hacía extraña…

Pero siempre era así. Pasaban unos cuantos años sin verse, sin hablarse, recordando la existencia del otro gracias a los mapas, la política o el comercio. Luego las circunstancias les reunían y era como si nada hubiera pasado. Claro que había algunas cosas que cambiaban… pero había otras que no.

—¿No te gusta?

—¿Eh?

—Estás muy serio.

—Estaba cavilando…

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo extraño de la situación —sonrió suavemente.

—Tampoco es tan extraña… —murmuró girando la cara.

—Hacía unas horas estaba puliendo mi hacha sólo para ti. ¿A dónde se ha ido ese sentimiento ahora? —preguntó más para así mismo que para otra persona.

Arthur calló, sin saber qué responder a eso. Lo mismo podría decirse de él. Había decidido abandonar cualquier actitud belicosa y salvarle en su lugar. En esos momentos de confusión se preguntaba por qué tenían que luchar realmente.

—Perdona. Yo no sé ni lo que digo —se disculpó con una sonrisa que al rubio se le antojó falsa.

—No. Tienes razón. Pero no pienses en eso —le aconsejó. A veces era más fácil callar y obedecer. _Además no quiero hablar de este tema—_ ¿Quieres más?

Antonio negó. Su hambre se había cerrado repentinamente. Al menos ya podía decir que estaba descansado y saciado. Sus heridas se iban a curar. Y Arthur se iría, claro.

—¿Cuándo tienes pensado marcharte? —preguntó por pura curiosidad.

—Bueno… ya que estoy haciendo el papel de galeno particular, me gustaría quedarme hasta ver la evolución de tus heridas —dijo sonrojándose un poco.

—¡Tú lo que quieres son vacaciones en España! —rio de buena gana haciendo que enrojeciera más.

—¡Encima que me preocupo!

* * *

 _Los días habían pasado como si no existiese un calendario. Era tiempo en sus manos y lo habían gastado como habían querido, sin una sola noticia de la situación exterior. Habían paseado a la sombra de las calles estrechas a la hora en la que el pueblo dormía la siesta, observando el pintoresco paisaje de edificios, las macetas que adornaban las ventanas, la cerámica colgada de las paredes, el sonido distante de una joven entonando una vieja melodía._

 _Antonio le había enseñado la noche despierta, las calles llenas bajo el techo brillante de las estrellas; se quedaban jugando a las cartas para soportar el calor nocturno a la luz de unos candiles árabes. Una tarde fresca en la que el Sol se escondía Arthur se quedó embelesado cuando el español empezó a tocar la guitarra. Le fue imposible apartar la mirada y Antonio se ofreció a enseñarle unos cuantos acordes. Puede que incluso se hubiera acostumbrado a despertarse por las mañanas con la voz suave y profunda de Antonio al cantar._

…y podría decirse que ahora le debía la vida. Aunque no le gustaba admitir aquello. Inglaterra podría cobrarse el favor en cualquier momento, de cualquier forma. Por mucho que se hubieran entendido bien durante aquellos días, él sabía que los intereses de la nación siempre iban delante de los de uno propio.

Se echó a su lado sin tocarle dispuesto a dormir un rato más antes de la hora de comer.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Inglaterra sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—Dormir.

—¿Tiene que ser aquí?

—Técnicamente es mi cama, no veo inconveniente.

Arthur abrió uno de sus ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de España. Por toda respuesta cerró el ojo otra vez. Antonio se le quedó mirando en silencio y empezó a notar que las mejillas de Arthur se rosaban.

—¿Te vas a quedar mirando? —preguntó molesto.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo el rostro de Antonio estaba serio y le miraba fijamente, sólo se movía para parpadear.

—¡Oye, que te estoy hablando!

Se quedó callado sin inmutarse, como si no entendiera una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. Sin previo aviso se acercó a él en un movimiento rápido pero sutil, sin tocarle pero a escasos centímetros de hacerlo.

—¡¿Qu-qué haces?! —Arthur se sorprendió bastante. La presencia del calor de su cuerpo le sobresaltó tan inesperada como gratamente.

Pero España no contestó, no apartó su mirada de la suya.

—No tiene gracia, _Spain_ … —murmuró más relajado pero sin bajar la guardia.

Con la misma sutileza de antes y sin dejar de mirarle fue desabrochando uno por uno los botones de su camisa mientras Arthur no se perdía detalle de ningún movimiento. Cuando se deshizo del último, cogió la mano libre de Inglaterra y la guió por su abdomen, dejando que sus fríos dedos trazaran una caricia sobre los vendajes de las heridas.

—¿Crees que están curadas? —susurró bajo, grave pero dulce, con una coz que Arthur creía haber oído alguna vez en un lugar perdido de su memoria.

—Yo… —el final de la frase se le quedó en aire. La mano de Antonio sobre la suya, aquella voz, esos ojos brillantes.

¿Le estaba dando permiso para…? No, no podía ser. Pero allí estaban los dos, tan cerca. La respiración de Antonio se había hecho un poco más audible. Había una tensión tan palpable que era imposible pasarla por alto. La mano lo había guiado hasta la cintura del pantalón, y allí se detuvieron sus dedos, justo en el borde.

Inglaterra trató de descifrar lo que realmente decían sus ojos, pero no había que ser un lince para darse cuenta. Dudó antes de acercarse un poco más, pero Antonio le dejó. Con cuidado fue aproximando su cara a la del moreno, prácticamente les separaba un centímetro. Arthur rozó sus labios con los del otro durante un momento, y luego le besó. Para su alivio, Antonio seguía sus movimientos.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos. Podía oír como sus bocas se unían y se despegaban lentamente, sin prisa. Llevó la mano a la cadera de Antonio, acercándola a su cuerpo. Mordió con delicadeza su labio inferior, tirando un poco. Ambos se miraron respirando un poco más rápido de lo normal. Su corazón le latía casi dolorosamente bajo el pecho. Acarició con los dedos la boca de Antonio mientras este cerraba los ojos, suspirando.

No se podía creer que hubiera besado esa boca… la boca de Antonio, que tantas veces le había insultado y mandado al infierno. Quería probar más.

—Abre la boca —susurró con voz algo ronca y tiró hacia abajo del mentón de España, cumpliendo él mismo su orden.

Volvió a acercarse con tranquilidad e introdujo la lengua en su boca. Sí… esa lengua envenenada pero dulce que le maldecía y le cantaba, sabía húmeda y juguetona. No podía parar de rozarla, de acariciarla, de jugar con ella y buscarla. Quería que se enredasen las dos por la eternidad, como dos olas bravas que bailan en un vaivén infinito. O como el taconeo desenfrenado de una gitana al pisar el tablao.

De nuevo le asió de la cintura juntando sus caderas, sintiendo la hombría de Antonio contra la suya. Se estaba acelerando por el deseo, aquella lentitud deliciosamente tortuosa estaba muriendo para dejar paso al fuego imparable y creciente que se había instalado en su bajo vientre y que le hacía perder el control sobre su cuerpo.

Antonio se separó de él no sin antes devolverle la mordida y le cogió de la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. Arthur se quedó de rodillas sobre el lecho y Antonio se posicionó sobres estas, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—No hay prisa… —susurró sobre sus labios y fundió su boca con la de él.

La habitación seguía en penumbra. España había cerrado la puerta al entrar. Se escuchaban como sonidos de la noche el suave movimiento de las sábanas y los labios unirse y separarse. Habían vuelto a los besos lentos. Enredaban las puntas de sus lenguas con parsimonia, sintiendo la saliva mezclarse, el calor abrazarles. La manera en la que Arthur le besaba le estaba volviendo loco. Se notaba duro y mojado en aquella zona que de vez en cuando restregaba con la de Inglaterra.

Arthur acarició su hombro retirando la camisa poco a poco, disfrutando del contacto de la piel suave y caliente. No podía ser. Había tantas zonas y sitios que quería probar, besar y acariciar, y es que sentía que no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, por mucho que el español insistiera en lo contrario. Debieron haber hecho aquello el primer día, incluso si las heridas de Antonio apenas se habían empezado a curar.

Hundió las manos en la camisa, pasando por su espalda y ayudándole a quitársela. Vio las numerosas heridas y alzó el cuerpo de España para besarlas. La del pectoral izquierdo, aquella en el costado… mordió la piel cercana a una de las cicatrices que tenía en el abdomen y enseguida sintió los dedos de Antonio agarrarse con fuerza sus cabellos. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con una expresión mezcla de dolor, excitación y deseo.

— _Fuck…_ —aquella carita podría acabar con él en cualquier momento. Si se lo hubiera pedido, Arthur le hubiera dado todo en ese instante sólo por aquella expresión.

Besó allí donde había mordido y repitió la acción, esta vez presionando con el pulgar sobre un moratón del estómago. Antonio se quejó audiblemente tirando de los cabellos con más fuerza hacia arriba para que viera su cara. El hecho de que demostrara que le dolía pero no le pidiese que parase sólo excitaba más a Inglaterra.

Arthur bajó las manos hacia sus muslos, apretando las fuertes piernas que se adivinaban bajo la ropa. Luego las subió hasta su culo… y allí perdió la cabeza. Hundió la cara en su dura entrepierna mientras estrujaba las perfectas nalgas entre sus manos. Antonio gimió de placer aferrándose a los hombros del rubio como podía.

Arthur no pudo evitarlo. Aquel trasero era el mejor que había visto y el mejor que vería. Lo juraba, no había podido encontrar uno parecido en todo el Caribe. La forma redondeada, lo prieto que estaba, no tenía ninguna falta. Metió ambas manos dentro de los pantalones y lo apretó con fruición. Cuando se fue acercando a su entrada le flaquearon las piernas y tuvo que volver a sentarse sobre las rodillas de Arthur.

—Espera… —murmuró Antonio respirando con rapidez.

Arthur volvió a besarle, sacando una de las manos para pasarla sobre la entrepierna del moreno.

—No puedo, no tenemos tiempo… —susurró convencido de aquello mientras dejaba besos por su cuello.

No podía más. Sabía a dónde iban y tenía miedo porque una vez hecho nada volvería a ser como antes. Tanto para bien como para mal. Pero todo su cuerpo se había rendido a sus manos. No… no podía abandonar ahora, pero no encontraba otra solución. La boca del rubio atacó la suya y Antonio se agarró a su camisa.

—¿Quieres… quieres seguir? —Arthur le había preguntado con una amabilidad que sólo consiguió hundirle más adentro. Le había puesto las manos en ambas mejillas y Antonio sintió que su pecho retumbaba con fuerza a un ritmo nervioso.

Los ojos de Inglaterra eran preciosos. Claro que se había dado cuenta antes, pero cuando le miraban de aquella forma… era otro mundo. Pasó ambas manos por el flequillo retirándolo hacia atrás, dejando su frente descubierta. Juntó su propia frente con la de él, cerrando los ojos y obligándose a calmarse un poco. Tragó saliva notando la garganta seca. Sentía el aliento cálido y expectante del rubio.

—Sí… —respondió susurrando sobre su boca y enlazando los dedos entre los mechones rubios.—Déjame a mí…

Se llevó la mano a los labios y lamió el índice y el corazón dejándolos impregnados de saliva. Arthur le observó con deleite y se mordió el labio inferior pensando en la dualidad de Antonio: tan pronto parecía un ángel puro e inocente como parecía un demonio lujurioso. España escondió la mano tras la espalda y besó a Inglaterra. Se fue deshaciendo de los pantalones con lentitud y comenzó a dilatarse.

Las manos de Arthur se posicionaron en sus caderas, ayudándole ligeramente. Cuando estuvo listo, Arthur desabrochó sus pantalones y se hundió en él.

* * *

La hora de comer hacía tiempo que había pasado. La habitación ya más iluminada olía a ellos dos. Antonio abrazó más fuerte el torso de Arthur, que estaba durmiendo, y alzó la cabeza ligeramente para verle. Tenía la sensación de que en aquellos días había descubierto su parte más honesta. Aquello había sido el culmen de todo; jamás volvería a ver a Inglaterra con los mismos ojos.

Apoyó la cara en su pecho y acarició su abdomen con las yemas de los dedos, danzando sobre él sin ningún rumbo, como si estuviera jugando.

—No quiero que te vayas… —susurró como si se tratara de un pensamiento.

Continuó con sus movimientos sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de decir.

—Algún día nos arrepentiremos de esto —dijo Arthur rompiendo el silencio y ganado la atención del moreno.

Antonio sabía que hablaba por experiencia y sentido común. Si se sucedía una guerra era normal que empezaran a odiarse, y tener un recuerdo como este del enemigo.

—Yo no me arrepentiré… a menos que me des razones para hacerlo.

—No puedes decir eso — _porque sabes que te las daré,_ dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

Antonio se apretó más contra su cuerpo.

—Antonio…

El susodicho alzó la cara.

—Cuando pase eso, no pienses en mí como el hijoputa de Inglaterra. Tan sólo recuerda cómo me he comportado contigo en esta habitación. He sido completamente sincero durante todo el tiempo, algo inusual en mí, ahora que lo pienso… —intentó ocultar la vergüenza que le provocaba decir aquellas palabras.

—Ahora sí que no quiero que te vayas —confesó por lo adorable que le había resultado y volvió a besarle, sonriendo por el rojo que había teñido las pálidas mejillas.


End file.
